


Trouble with My Baby

by FaerieKitteh



Series: Sterek Song Fic Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieKitteh/pseuds/FaerieKitteh
Summary: Stiles hummed as he did the dishes, looking around the kitchen to double check everything was set up. Remote, check. Stereo at a decent level for wolfy ears, check. Right song on pause, check. Song paused at right spot, check.





	Trouble with My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> If I've missed any tags, let me know. New to the tagging thing.

Stiles hummed as he did the dishes, looking around the kitchen to double check everything was set up. Remote, check. Stereo at a decent level for wolfy ears, check. Right song on pause, check. Song paused at right spot, check.

The sounds of Derek arriving at home soon filtered its way through to Stiles, and he took a deep breath, putting the dish towel down and grabbing the remote.

As soon as Derek turned the corner, Stiles hit play, and stared at the figure in front of him, unimpressed.

 _'I need someone to rely on_  
_A shoulder to cry on_  
 _Instead of someone of mine_  
 _Gotta draw the line, baby, baby_

_You changed, and I need a little loving (little loving)_   
_I can't keep giving you all and get back nothing_   
_When will somebody save me? (Somebody save me)_

_I got trouble with my baby (trouble with my baby)_   
_Come on, come on, boy, just shake me (please somebody shake me)_   
_Somebody wake me (please somebody wake me)_   
_'Cause I know (I know), I do (I do), too bad (too bad) for you_   
_I got trouble with my baby (got trouble with my baby)_   
_Got trouble with my baby (trouble, trouble with my baby)'_

Derek and Stiles stared at each other as the song continued, before Derek hunched his shoulders, a sign of defeat. At least Stiles was giving him a chance, it was more than he could have hoped for. Everyone else had walked out on him or betrayed him.

 _'You got problems with emotion_  
_Don't know if you're coming or going_  
 _There's emptiness in your eyes_  
 _Your turn's always tired_

 _Got enough of being a hero_  
_One day I'm gonna give a zero_  
 _And you'll have no place to hide_  
 _In this heart of mine, baby, baby'_

Derek sighed, the lyrics were obviously picked carefully, to hone the point home. Crap. Rubbing a hand over his face, he steps forward, towards the ever-watching eye of Stiles.  
'I keep waiting for you to leave. Every single day. Week. Month, even.'

The words are bitten out. He realises they sound ridiculous as he says it. 5 years of a relationship and he was unsure. Death defying feats, supernatural creatures, always having each other's backs, the mutual trust they'd settled on, and the eventual love they found after a fight too many, when it had been so easy for Stiles to just crawl into his bed and curl up to him.

They'd talked about it in the early morning light. The moment when they realised they had feelings for each other. Nothing had happened until the 3rd date.  
'I… Fuck. Everyone else leaves. Or has betrayed me by now.'

A guffaw meets his ears, before arms wrap around him, hugging him tight. The music had been turned down, fading into the background. Despite the background noise, the air felt heavy and silence.

'I love you, Sourwolf. You're it for me. I'm not going to dump your grumpy butt unless you screw up big time, and I'll give you plenty of warning on that one.'

A pause, before Derek felt lips touching his stubbled cheek.

'I plan on giving you plenty of chances though. Because I love you. And we're not married yet, but pretty sure there's something about fights and disagreements in the vows and I tend to honour that. Maybe there isn't. Huh. We're totally adding that into our vows.'

Derek weakly smiled, listening to Stiles' rambling.

It would be okay. They could make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is based on the song Trouble with My Baby by Paloma Faith. 
> 
> I really need to re-watch TW.
> 
> Fun fact: I started watching TW because of all the gifs of DH and SS. I was so pissed off when I discovered that they weren't a relationship. Still shipped it. That was ... 5 years ago?


End file.
